


before you leave

by sugaplumvisions



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Y'all it's just cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24811630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugaplumvisions/pseuds/sugaplumvisions
Summary: It's Kagami's first game after retiring from the NBA, his first day as a sports reporter. As he rushes out the door, he feels like he's missing something.
Relationships: Kagami Taiga/Kuroko Tetsuya
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54
Collections: SportsFest 2020





	before you leave

“Taiga-kun! Taiga-kun, wake  _ up.”  _ Kuroko shakes Kagami gently, then harder as he doesn’t react. Kuroko sighs. “Okay Go, get him!” He motions towards Kagami, and Go, Nigou’s third successor, springs onto the bed, slobbering all over Kagami’s face and wagging his tail frantically. 

“Nooooo,” Kagami protests, finally waking up. “Ugh, you coulda kissed me instead. Be a hell of a lot better wakeup call.” He wipes his face with his arm, then with the sheet. “Why would you use dogs against me?” 

It’s been decades since he’s really been afraid of dogs, or at least  _ this _ dog. Still, Kagami will protest till his dying day that he still doesn’t like them, even as he scratches between the ears of the giant beast on top of him. 

“You weren’t waking up,” Kuroko says. 

“Go, I’ve been betrayed,” Kagami says, looking into the dog’s eyes, almost deadpan until it falls apart into a wide smile. “Coffee? Please tell me you made--” 

Kuroko offers him a cup of iced coffee with extra creamer--vanilla, which is the only way Kuroko will drink it, and they don’t bother to buy two kinds. 

“You’re a saint,” Kagami says. “I’m going to kiss you so hard if this mutt ever gets off me.” 

“Go is purebred, Taiga-kun.” A small smile plays at Kuroko’s lips as he watches his two favorite beings cuddled up together. 

“It’s an expression,” Kagami says, taking the coffee and chugging it. “I’ll go make breakfast?” he asks, shoving Go off of him, sitting up, and kicking his feet over the edge of the bed. He holds out his arms and waits for Kuroko to come give him his morning kisses. 

“Have you forgotten?” Kuroko asks, remaining adamantly across the room. 

Kagami facepalms. “Fuck, is it our anniversary?” 

“Taiga-kun. We were married in February.” 

“Right.” Kagami colors. “Well I know when your birthday is.” 

It always takes about fifteen minutes for Kagami to be functioning in the morning. 

“First game of the year this evening,” Kuroko says. 

“ _ Shit. _ I have to sports! Report. I have to fly!” Kagami stands up in a rush. 

“Your flight’s in three hours. If you hurry, you’ll have enough time to get to the airport. I scrambled some eggs. They’re only slightly burnt.” 

“You’re a god among men.” Kagami runs into the breakfast nook and scarfs down a plate of eggs as Kuroko refills his iced coffee.

“Are you excited, Taiga-kun?” Kuroko asks, sitting down beside him in the booth, setting the coffee on the table in front of Kagami. Kuroko sometimes thinks their house is a little  _ too _ fancy, but those are the perks, he supposes, of being married to an NBA athlete. 

Former, he corrects himself. That was the point of today, really: Kagami’s first game since he retired, his first foray into sports reporting. 

“You have to get dressed,” Kuroko says once the eggs are gone, sliding out of the booth and waiting for Kagami to do the same. “I laid out your suit.” 

“I could kiss you right now,” Kagami says.

“Go, suit, now.” Kuroko says, shoving him towards the closet. 

Kagami slides into a charcoal-gray suit as Kuroko runs around the closet, throwing things into a bag. 

“What’s that for?” Kagami asks. 

“In case your flight home gets delayed,” Kuroko says. He turns to look at Kagami. “You look very nice, Taiga-kun.” 

“I’m not even done yet,” Kagami says. 

“You always look very nice,” Kuroko protests. 

Kagami pulls his tie off his tie rack. It’s a soft blue, and he smiles as he ties it around your neck. 

“You know, red is a power tie,” Kuroko says. 

“I’d rather be wearing your color,” Kagami says. 

They take a moment to gaze at each other, smiling, before Kuroko thrusts Kagami’s overnight bag into his hands. “You’re going to be late.” 

“Fine, fine, I’ll get going. Give my love to our son--where  _ is _ Go?” 

“Heavens know,” Kuroko says, grabbing Kagami’s shoes and setting them in front of him. “Here these are the ones you’ve actually had shined.” 

“I lo--” 

The landline phone rings. 

“No!” Kuroko says. “Not now.” 

“You’re waiting on that call, though. You’d better--it could be your editor.” Kagami motions Kuroko towards the phone. “Get to the phone. Love you!” 

“Love you too,” Kuroko says as he runs off towards the phone. 

Kagami feels like something’s missing, but he knows Kuroko will kill him if he misses his flight, so he heads to the garage. He sighs as he opens the door and presses the unlock button on his key fob. 

“Stop, wait!” Kuroko says, running into the garage just as Kagami is about to slide into the car. 

“What’s going on? Are you okay?” Kagami says, instantly standing up. 

“Your tie,” Kuroko says, walking up to him. “I have to fix it.” 

He spends about half a second pretending to straighten his tie before Kuroko just tugs on it, dragging Kagami down. 

“What are you--mmmf,” Kagami says, startled at first but relaxing into the kiss as Kuroko grazes his teeth over his lower lip. 

“Be good,” Kuroko murmurs into his lips. 

“Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do,” Kagami replies. 

Kuroko rolls his eyes. “That doesn’t narrow it down a lot.” 

“I’ll have you know that--” Kagami begins. 

“Get out of here before I sic Go on you again,” Kuroko says, letting go of his tie and patting him on the butt. “I love you.” 

Kagami smiles as he climbs into the car, rolling down the window for one last kiss. “I love you too.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks as always to Adri, Kou, Kia, and Sin Central! Love you all!!!


End file.
